


Gonna Teach Me How to Swim

by Barkour



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/pseuds/Barkour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A practice session between Katara and Aang takes a little detour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Teach Me How to Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Twitter for Riley and AnnaDella, now collected (and very slightly expanded) here! The title's from MGMT's song "Electric Feel." While it isn't specified in the fic, I wrote this imagining Aang at about 17 and Katara about 19.

He came gasping up out of the lake, struggling for breath even as he wiped the water from his eyes. Katara stood over him, her arms crossed beneath her breasts, her bare feet on a small block of ice. The summer sun caught in her hair, on her wet shoulders as bare as her feet and legs, made her shimmer as if limned.

"Nice block, Avatar," she said, amused.

"Not fair," he protested. He kicked his legs out, lazily treading water. The chill of it was a relief, given the heat. "I was distracted. You cheated!"

At this, Katara unfolded her arms, but only to get her wrists on her hips, hands turned out. Her hip jutted. The length of cloth tied around her waist had slipped low, so the curve and swell of her muscled belly and hip showed in agonizing detail. 

"Cheated?" She eyed him. "I don't know if you've been paying attention, _Aang_ , but I don't have to cheat to win. Unlike some people I could name." 

Aang kicked at her through the water, but she turned the flow of it easily away.

"I didn't mean to airbend," he said. "It just kind of happened." 

"Oh, right," said Katara, nodding with her lips pushed out, "just like you just happened to forget how to block." 

Was it sweat glimmering on her brow or some spray from their practice? Did it matter? Either way, she gleamed like bronze, from her shoulders to the suggestion of her breasts, just there above her bindings. A bead of water, or sweat, slithered down her chest. The air was thick, the humidity rising; a storm was slowly rolling in. Something thick rolled in Aang's chest; he knew it well. 

The lake was cool and quiet, and when he grabbed Katara's ankle and pulled her off the ice platform, the splash was thunderous. Her angry yell when she came up was even louder. 

"Aang!" 

She swatted his shoulder. 

"What?" he said. "What?"

She spat water in his face and he laughed, swinging his arm around behind her. 

"I'm very sorry, Sifu Katara," Aang said, lowering his lashes and ducking his chin, the very image of contrition. "I should be more respectful." 

Katara swiped her soaked hair back from her eyes and shook her face, turning it up to the sunlight and the distant, gathering clouds. 

"Yes," she said with dignity, "you should."

"Can I make it up to you?" 

He batted his eyes, and Katara stuck her hand in his face, pushing him back. 

"Let me think about it," she said; then her fingers slipped down over his lips, down over his chin, down to rest lightly at his throat. He swallowed. Her hand was so very warm on his collar, her fingers rough on his throat. The water around them was cool; it chilled the skin, made the muscle tighten. He didn't much care. Under Katara's hand he felt loose, free, without worry or fear.

"All right," said Katara, and she smiled in that way she had, the soft smile that made her beautiful, more beautiful than anyone else Aang had ever known or ever would know. "I'll give you one free shot." 

And he drew her nearer - her other hand slid up over his ribs, to settle on his breast beneath the water - and she parted her lips as he bent to kiss her. She tasted, a moment, and only faintly, of the lake water, then just of Katara, and that was, so he'd thought for a while, his favorite taste of all. Definitely better than sea prunes, he'd told her once, and Katara had squinted at him. 

Now she folded her legs around his waist and pressed closer, tighter, so that he tipped his head back. Her short, carefully clipped fingernails ghosted over his collar. Aang ran his hands up her back and pulled her so her bound breasts were pressed to his chest, so little distance between them. 

Aang chased after her lower lip and pulled at it, gently between his teeth. "Want to see what I can do?" he murmured.

Katara smiled and kissed him again, lingeringly, the very tip of her tongue flickering between his lips, then it was gone.

"Impress me," she said; so he did.


End file.
